Our Sweet Beginning
by angelsinstead
Summary: Red and Dorothy meet in the Enchanted Forest. They share many firsts. (A collection of drabbles and short chapters)
1. First Meeting

Chapter One- Our First Meeting

Strange events often happened in the Enchanted Forest, but one of the strangest events I have ever experienced was when a young woman dropped suddenly and without warning out of the sky...

I was walking through the forest, collecting wild berries for my grandmother, when a woman wearing a gingham blue and white checked dress suddenly came from the sky. Her shoes were silver and glittering like the gleam in her eyes. To my shock and surprise, the young woman had landed in the berry bushes where I often picked the red, juicy fruit for my grandmother. The red had stained the young woman's dress.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" I questioned.

She was looking into the wicker basket on her arm as she spoke to a little terrier dog who had peeked out it's tiny head. "Toto, are you alright?" she asked.

The little dog licked her fingers as the young woman began to glance around, seeming startled by the beauty of the Enchanted Forest. "Ohhh Toto," she said in a gasp. "I don't think this is Kansas. I don't think this is Kansas at all!"

I was holding my own basket... and it wasn't even near enough full of berries for my grandmother. Granny was going to be pissed. She had wanted to make a delicious red berry pie for Snow White, who had just awakened from her very long, enchanted sleep. Being the obedient granddaughter, I was always willing to help out my beloved grandmother who had raised me from infancy.

"Who are you?" asked the woman who had long gorgeous ebony hair. As I gazed at it, I thought it must be as soft as rose petals.

"I am Red - Red Riding Hood," I answered. "But my friends and family call me Ruby. You can call me Ruby... or Red; it doesn't matter... but what's your name? Is it Kansas?"

The woman laughed. Her voice was melodious. I reached out, helping her to her feet. As she stood there regarding me, her little dog sniffed my fingers. I could tell we were going to be fast friends, her little dog and me.

"I am Dorothy Gale," said the young woman. "And this is Toto. He was a gift from my dear Aunt Emily."

"Kansas is where I live," she went on to say. "And where I should have ended up in the hot air balloon after I left Oz. If it wasn't for that evil witch..."

"You know an evil witch?"

"Yes. Her name is Zelena. And she's evil. Pure evil."

"Ohhh gosh. She sounds just like the evil queen," I responded. "She's pure evil, too. You should hear what she did to Snow White."

Dorothy wasn't ready to hear any of the details. She was far too upset. "I don't know how to get back to Kansas," she said, looking crestfallen.

"You can stay with me and Granny. There's plenty of room in the loft," I suggested.

"You're too kind. But I couldn't...'

"I insist."

She hesitated, so I added swiftly, "I'll look out for you... I can protect you from witches."

"Ohhh really?" she said, grinning. "How will _you_ protect _me_?"

'I have my secret ways."

She had yet to learn of my secrets. Although I was terrified, I suddenly couldn't wait to tell her. Somehow I _knew_ it. She was the One.

 **Author's Note** : Stay tuned for Chapter 2 - Our First Walk


	2. First Walk

Chapter Two- Our First Walk

Granny was used to me bringing home strays I had found in the woods. First it was a baby squirrel, then it was a tiny injured owl. Granny had about lost it when I had brought home the baby bat. She wasn't even shocked when I walked into the Inn, holding the hand of my latest find from the forest. "Granny, can I keep her?" I heard myself asking. "Her name is Dorothy."

"I'm lost," Dorothy spoke up meekly. "I can't find Kansas."

Granny put her arms across her chest, a stern look upon her face. "I swear, Ruby, you'd bring back a skunk if it jumped into your basket," she said.

"I probably would," I said with a chuckle.

"She has a little dog, too?" Granny asked, referring to Toto.

"His name is Toto... and I swear he won't be any trouble," Dorothy promised.

"Alright, Red. You can keep her," Granny agreed.

To Dorothy's shock and surprise, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I squeezed her so enthusiastically that Dorothy almost lost her breath. "She said you could stay!" I exclaimed happily. "Come on up the ladder; I'll show you the loft."

I laid my basket of red berries on the table for Granny, then I tugged on Dorothy's hand, leading her up to the loft. It was a neat, clean space and it was all mine. There was a huge bed, a wardrobe, and other odds and ends that were solely mine. "It's wonderful," Dorothy said as she looked around. "But where... where am I going to sleep?"

"The bed's big enough for the both of us," I said, lightly patting the soft, patchwork quilt that covered the bed.

"What about Toto?"

"I don't mind sharing my room with a dog," I replied. "I love little furry creatures very much.'

I picked up little Toto, cuddling him as he licked my cheek with his tiny, pink tongue. "He likes me, too," I giggled.

"It would seem that he does," Dorothy agreed as she set her basket down upon the wooden nightstand next to the bed.

"Come on," I said eagerly, once again reaching for her hand. "There is so much I want to show you. Let's go for a walk!"

"Can Toto come, too?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course he can. It wouldn't be the same without him."

Dorothy, Toto and I set off into the woods on a walk while Granny stayed behind to bake a pie for the guests staying in the Inn. "Tell me everything about you," I said as we were strolling through the vegetation along a weathered path.

"I am Dorothy Emily Gale. I am nineteen years old... and my parents died when I was just a baby. I was raised by my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Kansas. We were so happy... but one day, there was a terrible storm and a cyclone took our house away. Me and Toto were inside," Dorothy explained. "It was awful... just awful, but then we landed in Oz. I had been sent somewhere over the rainbow."

I stared at her as the great shock must have shown upon my face. "What's Oz?" I asked.

"A land of wizards, witches, and munchkins."

"Munchkins. What are they?"

"They are adorably sweet little people. They helped me find the wizard, along with the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man."

"Wow, that's... amazing. What happened when you found the wizard?"

"I found out he was just an ordinary man... from Kansas... but he promised to help me. That's when the Wicked Witch appeared. She had sent her flying monkeys out to find me."

Anyone listening to this crazy tale might have thought that Dorothy had a couple of screws loose, but I believed every single word she uttered from her soft pink lips. She was far too beautiful to tell a lie... and besides, the Enchanted Forest had it's own extravagant stories of giants and other odd beings.

"Please go on," I prompted.

"The Wizard, Toto and I were about to escape in a giant balloon, but then the witch... I guess that's when she cast a spell and she sent me here. Wherever here is..."

"The Enchanted Forest," I reminded. "And here isn't so bad. You have me."

Dorothy stared into my eyes, and I could feel myself melting. She was breathing heavily, having told of her adventures. "But I... I don't know anything about you," she expressed softly.

"Okay, I will tell you everything. Ohhh, where shall I start? I was born Ruby, but I've always liked the color Red, so when I was a little one, Granny nicknamed me Little Red Riding Hood. She made me a red cloak. It was soft and silky. It went so well with my long dark curls. You see, Granny had raised me since I was a baby, because my parents had died," I said, my voice getting soft as I could no longer look into Dorothy's dark expressive eyes.

I stared off in the distance as my eyes pricked with tears. "I never knew how they died, because Granny didn't tell me. She always said, 'Someday, someday you will know.'"

"Well, that someday finally came..." I continued, keeping my voice soft and calm.

"What happened?" Dorothy asked as Toto fidgeted at her heels.

"On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, I was walking through these very woods, but I wasn't alone. My boyfriend Peter was at my side. And there was a magical, full moon. It lit up the sky, quite the way your rainbow filled the sky in your Kansas."

"What happened?" Dorothy asked. Her voice was nearly a whisper. It was almost as if she sensed what I was about to say.

"Something awful," I answered. I had to swallow the huge lump that had grown thick and painful within my throat. I had never spoken of it before, only to Granny, and it was then that I had discovered the frightening truth.

"Did something happen to Peter?"

"Yes. Something did happen to Peter. I killed him."

 _Author's note - Stay tuned for Chapter Three : First Secrets Revealed_


	3. First Secrets

_Chapter Three- First Secrets Revealed_

Dorothy was staring at me, totally speechless as I announced that I had killed my boyfriend Peter. Since she wasn't saying anything- just standing there in shock, I went on with my story of what had happened that fateful night, nearly one year ago that day.

"There had been a party at Cinderella's palace, so Peter and I had gone... but all along, I felt something was off about that night. The moon was so full... so magical. It seemed too bright for my eyes. I didn't think... Well, I just thought it would be an ordinary night... Peter would walk me back to the Inn, he'd kiss me softly on the cheek, we would say our goodbyes, and then I would crawl into my bed in the loft, safe and sound... BUT that's not what happened."

"You see, at Ella's party, Peter had had a bit too much to drink. He was not himself... and apparently, neither was I, because here in these very woods, he stopped in his tracks, he pulled me close, and he kissed me. Not soft and gentle, but harsh and demanding, as though he wanted to ravish me with his tongue," I explained to Dorothy. "Of course at first, I was frightened. I tried to push him away. I had been saving myself... until... until that right person could come along. It's not that I didn't care for or love Peter. He had been my childhood friend. But I wasn't ready for what he had planned. I wasn't ready... and I wasn't willing."

"He ripped the bodice of my dress, exposing my breasts... and then suddenly, I snapped. It just happened,' I said softly.

I could see Dorothy's eyes on the swell of my bosoms as they peeked out beneath the red fabric of my dress. They were quite large and with my description, she probably couldn't take her eyes off them.

"What happened?" Dorothy finally asked.

"I changed. I became something else. It wasn't til the next morning when I realized what had happened. I was lying naked in the bushes near the Inn... and it was then that Granny found me. She was crying. And I thought - I thought that I had been raped. I had no memory of what happened that night in the woods. I could only remember Peter kissing me... then ripping apart my dress."

"Thankfully, I hadn't been raped and Granny helped me cover up with a warm cloak. It was a long red, flowing cloak. It covered my nakedness, but my trembling would not cease. I was so scared. Granny held my hand and she lead me into the woods, to the place where Peter had stopped and had kissed me. I started to sob uncontrollably. My boyfriend was dead. He had been ravaged and torn apart by... by some animal."

Dorothy was staring again in shock, still unable to comprehend where I was going with this. She had no clue. She was as clueless as I was when I had seen Peter's blood-soaked body.

"That's when Granny told me. She held me close and she told me that I was a young woman now. And with that came changes. GREAT changes. I had become the wolf."

Now Dorothy was frowning. She didn't understand. She looked very worried as she held Toto close, listening as I revealed my secrets.

"That is how my parents died," I spoke. "They too had the curse of the wolf. They were killed by werewolf hunters when I was just a tiny baby, so my granny took me in. She loved me and raised me. For eighteen years, I was just a 'normal' girl, enjoying life in the Enchanted Forest, but then all that changed. I became a killer. I killed Peter, my dearest friend... my boyfriend. I tore him apart with my claws, but I didn't even remember it. After I found out, I sat down near his body and I cried. Lovingly, Granny stroked my hair. She said, 'You're going to be alright, Red. You will use your powers for good, to protect yourself and those whom you love. I know you wouldn't have done this if Peter hadn't have done something he shouldn't have. Tell me, Ruby, did Peter make an advance at you?' I nodded 'yes' as more tears fell. 'He was drunk,' I told Granny. 'He probably wouldn't _really_ have hurt me.'"

"Granny said I could learn to control my powers and from that point on, I would only use them when necessary, for protection. And ever since that day, I have been able to control it. That's why I said I can protect you from the witch, and I will, Dorothy. This thing that I become, the wolf- I would never let it hurt you. I swear it," I said, practically pleading. I didn't want her to reject me as I revealed my secrets.

"I believe you,' she said. "You had no choice but to kill Peter. Your Granny was right. You don't know what might have happened next. You could have lost your innocence."

"Yes," I replied. "And I am saving it for someone special."

We both smiled and I wiped away my tears. I had not meant to cry. I had wanted to be strong and brave, but every now and then, my emotions would take over. Every now and then, my tears would cascade. Dorothy didn't seem to mind.

"I killed someone, too," she suddenly spoke out.

"You?!" I said in great surprise.

"Ohhh yes, one of the wicked witches. My house landed on her as soon as the cyclone took me to Oz."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I know, but Zelena never let me forget it. She said I was a killer. The other witch had been like a sister to her - her partner in crime."

"Are all witches evil?" I asked as I reached for Dorothy's hand and we continued on our walk.

"No, some are good," she replied. "There is good and evil everywhere."

"Even here, in the Enchanted Forest. We have to be very careful, Dorothy. We have to look out for each other. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you..."

"I am safe with you," she said, squeezing my hand.

I gave her a smile as we continued to walk. I hoped that I could keep her safe. There were giants, dragons, evil queens, and other frightening beings here in the Enchanted Forest. As beautiful as it was, there was a great deal of danger.

"Let's keep walking," I said to Dorothy. "I have something amazing to show you."

 _Author's note - Stay tuned for Chapter Four : First Nicknames_


	4. First Nicknames

_Chapter Four : First Nicknames_

As I held Dorothy's hand, we walked down a worn path within the woods, a path that I had taken many times. Little Toto was in her basket, as usual, resting comfortably, but ready for the next adventure. It wasn't long before we came to our destination. It was to me the most beautiful place in the Enchanted Forest.

Dorothy must of been in awe at the sight before her eyes. She gasped, taking in every blade of grass and every colorful flower that made up the lovely meadow. There were large shady trees and a small bubbling brook... and there, right in the middle of it was the most gorgeous cottage. It was entirely breathtaking.

"Ohhh wow, what's this?" Dorothy asked happily as she set little Toto down to explore the lush terrain. "Who lives here in this lovely cottage?"

"It's mine," I said. "It was my parents' cottage, before- before the Werewolf hunters killed them."

"It's so absolutely... enchanting," Dorothy said. "May we take a look inside?"

"Sure, I'd love for you to see the cottage where I once lived with my parents," I agreed, leading Dorothy up to the front door.

The cottage had been cared for lovingly for all these years. One day it was to be mine, the place where I would live when I was ready to leave my Granny. I spent all of my free time at the cottage, going through my parents' belongings, dusting the furniture, and making sure that it would be prepared for the time when I choose to move.

As we walked inside, we were greeted by all my little pets. They came running, eager to see the person who had tenderly cared for them and saved them after they had been abandoned in the forest. There was a kitten named Titus. He had soft yellow and white fur. Toto entered, sniffing Titus. He seemed to make friends with the little guy almost instantly. There were several other pets as well. My baby bat was in a large cage in the center of the room, surrounded by a library full of books. In my free time, I loved to read. My mother had loved reading, too, and had collected books from all across the Enchanted Forest. I had read a great deal of them, but still had a couple of shelves left to go.

Dorothy was taking a look at all my precious pets. She met the bat I had named Darkness, then the owl who had been given the name of Chauncey. "Your Granny was right. You do have a LOT of pets," Dorothy stated as the animals surrounded her. At that moment, Bittersweet, my cute little squirrel had climbed on the back of the love seat and had made her way to one of Dorothy's shoulders. Bittersweet started to nudge one of Dorothy's long braids, asking for some attention.

"Awww, she likes you," I said with a great-big smile.

"Are you planning get any more pets?" she asked as she gave Bittersweet some tender strokes she had been seeking.

"Who knows," I said. "Maybe."

"We used to have a lot of animals, back on the farm... in Kansas."

"What kind of animals?"

"Pigs, cows, turkeys, horses, sheep, chickens... you name it, we had it. But Toto; he's my pet and he was always my favorite. He never leaves my side."

"I wish my granny would let me keep my pets at the Inn, but she's afraid they will frighten the guests. I've been keeping them here, where they are safe and well-loved. Most of them were starved and abandoned... little orphans, just as I once was..."

A tear stung at my eyes as I thought of the parents I could not remember, yet I knew without at doubt that they had loved and protected me. When the Werewolf hunters came to the cottage, they had hidden me in a secret chamber under the nursery's floor. I had been kept safe until Granny could come and find me. I had survived a brutal and vicious attack.

"It's hard being an orphan," Dorothy said. "Never knowing your parents."

She too had lost her parents during infancy. Her aunt and uncle had raised her and cared for her, loving her as their own. She was lucky to have them, just as I had been lucky to have my beloved Granny.

"Sometimes I do feel like I know them," I said. "I have all their belongings. I can read the books that my mother read... and I can read my papa's journals."

"That is amazing," Dorothy said. "Will you show me all of the rooms?"

"I'd be happy, too,' I said. I lead her into the little kitchen. It was complete with a carved oak table. Every piece of furniture had been created by my father with his own two hands. All of the quilts, the rugs, and the curtains in the cottage had been lovingly sewn by my dear mother. This was my home - my _true_ home; the place where I longed to reside.

"It's beautiful," Dorothy said. "I'd love to live here. It's so peaceful."

"Wait until you see the master bedroom," I told her with a wink.

We walked through the dining room and down a hallway, then we came to the room that had belonged to my parents... the room in which I had been born. There was a king-sized bed, a fireplace, and a large porcelain tub for bathing. Dorothy blushed slightly when she looked at the tub and I could tell automatically where her thoughts had gone.

"My parents were very romantic," I said as I touched the satin coverlet upon the bed. "They wanted many children. But they only had me."

"Sadly, I am an only child as well. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em tried for a baby... but it just wasn't to be. I used to pray that I would get a little someone to play with... that's when finally, they got me Toto. He was a present. The best one I ever received."

"What was it like living in Kansas?"

"Nothing like the Enchanted Forest. It was kind of boring actually. All I could do was walk around the farm and help out Aunt Emily with all the chores. All I miss about it is Auntie Em... and of course, Uncle Henry."

"I'm sure they miss you, too."

I took Dorothy's hand and lead her to the last bedroom. It was the nursery. It was MY nursery, the place where I had once slept safe and secure after my parents' lovingly and tenderly tucked me into the cradle that my father had created with his own two hands. In the cradle was a cloth bunny my mother had made. She had made it so carefully before my birth. Now it set forlornly within the cradle, the sacred place where I had slept before the Werewolf hunter's had came to destruct our lives.

"Ruby, it is... There are no words," said Dorothy as she drank in the sight. This was a place of love- a place where I longed to return.

"Is there anything else?" she asked softly. "Any other rooms you haven't shown me?"

"Well, there's the loft. There are some beds up there..." I replied. "As I said, my parents longed for a lot of children. They were going to fill up all the beds, but..."

"I'm so sorry." Those were her words as she pulled me into her arms, caressing my long dark curls. Her touch soothed me so much more than anything else ever could. She cared. She _truly_ cared and she shared my pain. She too was an orphan. She too had lost her beloved parents.

"This is why you take in all the animals?" she asked me knowingly.

She was still holding me. She would not let me go.

"They are my family now. My pets and Granny. And now you and Toto, too."

I got a lump in my throat as I spoke the next words, "I hope you stay."

"If I stay, I want to give you a special nickname. Something unique," said Dorothy as she pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were glowing playfully. "Would you mind if I call you Wolfy? You are such a beautiful and remarkable little wolf."

I couldn't help it. A little giggle escaped my lips. _Wolfie?_ I guess that would be our little secret, but I loved it very much.

"Only if I can call you Kansas."

"Of course," she said.

I reached out to boldly kiss the tip of her nose. It was her turn to giggle as it was so unexpected. "This is been fun," she said. "I love your little cottage. Thank you so much for showing me. But now, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "What would _you_ like to do?"

"Could we go outside and play in that brook?" she suggested.

"Great idea," I responded. "I think that would be fun."

The look of excitement upon her face pleased me more than anything. "Let's go," I said enthusiastically.

 _Author's note - Stay tuned for Chapter Five : First Secret Crush_


	5. First Secret Crush

_Chapter Five : First Secret Crush_

As we lifted our skirts and waded in the brook, my eyes were on Dorothy and the pink color of her cheeks. My eyes had caught upon her beauty, but I was thinking of Peter and how I never shared this peace with him or the pieces of myself that I had shared with Dorothy. She was special. She was the One. How I knew it as I stared into her face and heard her giggle as Toto licked her toes. After playing in the brook, splashing and laughing, we lay back upon the fresh-smelling grass, looking deep into each other's eyes. Her eyes reflected back at me my own face. I was beautiful. I was happy. I was all things I had never been before and I suddenly I _knew_ it. I had a CRUSH on Dorothy Gale. My heart was pounding in my chest so erratically. I never wanted to leave this moment. I never wanted Dorothy to go back to her Kansas. I wanted her to stay **forever** \- with me.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked breathlessly.

I swallowed hard. What could I say? *I am crushing on you!* Those words wanted to fall from my lips, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to be sure first... that she too was crushing on me.

I liked girls! I never really knew that about myself until I had met Dorothy. Now that I'd met her, there was no one else for me. I wanted _no one else_.

"You fascinate me," I said. "I have never met anyone like you."

And **that** was true. I had never met anyone like my Kansas. _MY_ Kansas. I wanted her to be mine.

Ohhhh my! I was falling for her so fast and hard. I was afraid I would crash and burn in the process. Maybe she wouldn't want me, too! I was searching her eyes, but all I could see were the pieces of me. How we were alike... but yet so different. How she seemed to fit into my world although she had came from another place so far away, over the rainbow. And how I couldn't imagine my life without her, now that she was here.

"I've never met anyone like you either, Ruby," she stated. "To be honest, you fascinate me, too."

Her voice got soft and a little husky. Her cheeks were glowing an incredible pink and I never realized until that moment how sweet and kissable her lips might be. I wanted to feel them against mine. I wanted to...

"What's for lunch?" she suddenly asked, breaking into my erotic thoughts.

Lunch? That's when I remembered I had brought a picnic basket full of delicious foods. Toto was sniffing at the basket, so obviously, the little furry guy was hungry, too.

I struggled to speak. "Let me lay out a picnic blanket and I'll show you," I said.

I reached for the basket and withdrew a red and white checkered picnic blanket in which I lay upon the soft grass near the edge of brook. Smiling sweetly, Dorothy was seated upon the blanket. I sat next to her, my feet slightly wet from the water of the brook.

I heard her tummy rumble. She WAS hungry. I began withdrawing the food from the basket as the naughty thoughts were running rampant through my mind again. "What's this?" she asked as I placed a tasty treat into her hand.

"Try it," I said as she raised the piece of fruit to her lovely lips.

It was a delectable peach and I was mesmerized as I watched her bite into it's succulent flesh. "Yummy," she said as she was licking at her damp lips.

"Don't you have peaches in Kansas?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You've been incredibly deprived," I said with a sultry giggle.

 _Author's note- Stay tuned for Chapter six - First Flirting_


End file.
